Sweet Little Rukia
by dedi.mr-p
Summary: Ketika melihat Rukia untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Aizen bersumpah kalau Aizen harus berhasil tidur bersamanya sebelum Aizen pergi dari kota ini. Dan Aizen sudah menjalankan rencanya. Warn: AU, Bondage, Lemon, Pemerkosaan, 18plus, RnR please...


**Sweet Little Rukia**

**by**

**dedi mr.p  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-sensei**

**terinspirasi dari cerita dengan judul "Sweet Litlle Dhea"**

**Pairing: Rukia Kuchiki & Aizen Sousuke  
><strong>

**Summary: **Ketika melihat Rukia untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Aizen bersumpah kalau Aizen harus berhasil tidur bersamanya sebelum Aizen pergi dari kota ini. Dan Aizen sudah menjalankan rencanya.

* * *

><p>" pppppppppp "<p>

Aizen ingat Rukia waktu dia masih kecil. Dia anak temannya yang paling kecil. Rukia benar-benar membuat hatinya tidak karuan, dengan rambut sebahu, hitam legam lurus. Umurnya sekitar 15 atau 16 tahun sekarang, dan wajahnya yang baby face membuatnya seperti tak berdosa. Ketika melihat Rukia untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Aizen bersumpah kalau Aizen harus berhasil tidur bersamanya sebelum Aizen pergi dari kota ini. Dan Aizen sudah menjalankan rencanya. Aizen main ke rumah Rukia bekali-kali, sepanjang siang dan malam sampai Aizen telepon untuk mengetahui kapan Rukia ada sendirian dan kapan orang tuanya ada. Dan pada waktu malam Aizen memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah Rukia, Aizen sudah memastikan bahwa orang tua Rukia sudah tidur dan Rukia ada di kamar tidurnya. Rencanya akan dia perkosa Rukia sementara orang tuanya tidur di kamar mereka.

Tubuhnya kaku karena tegang, waktu Aizen membuka jendela belakang rumah Rukia pakai linggis. Suara jendela yang terdongkel terdengar seperti letusan membuatnya harus diam tidak bergerak selama setengah jam menunggu apakah ada penghuni rumah yang terbangun. Untung saja semuanya masih dalam keadaan sunyi senyap, dan Aizen memutuskan untuk masuk. Tubuhnya sekarang gemetar. Setiap langkahnya seperti membuat seluruh rumah berderit dan Aizen siap mekauncat melarikan diri. Tapi waktu Aizen sampai di depan kamar tidur Rukia rumah itu masih gelap dan sunyi senyap. Aizen membuka pintu dan masuk sambil menutupnya kembali. Aizen seperti bisa mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak keras sekali. Aizen belum pernah setakut ini seumur hidupnya. Tapi bagian yang paling susah sudah berhasil dia lampaui. Kamar tidur orang tua Rukia ada di lantai dasar. Aizen berdiri di samping ranjang Rukia memilih langkah selanjutnya. Perlahan penisnya mulai menegang sampai akhirnya besar dan tegang sampai ngilu. Mata Rukia terbuka menatapnya tidak bisa bernafas. Aizen ada di sebelah ranjangnya mencekik leher Rukia, sementara tangan kiri Aizen mengcungkan belati di depan wajah Rukia.

"Diam. Jangan bergerak, jangan bersuara, atau kau mati." Aizen dengar nada suaranya yang lain sekali dari biasa. Kedengarannya bengis dan kejam.

Rukia tetap terlihat cantik. Umurnya lima belas tahun. Dia terbatuk-batuk.

"Kalau aku melpaskan tanganku, kau berguling tengkurap dan jangan berisik atau aku potong leher mu." Aizen tentu tidak bermaksud akan membunuh dia, tapi paling tidak itu berhasil membuat Rukia ketakutan. Rukia langsung menurut dan Aizen segera mengikat tubuhnya, menutup mulutnya dengan plester, dan mengikat pergelangan tangannya di belakang.

Selimut yang menutupi tubuh Rukia sekarang sudah ada di lantai, dan Aizen bisa melihat jelas gadis yang sedang tengkurap di depannya. Tubuh Rukia langsing dan mungil, dan baju tidur yang dipakainya terangkat ke atas membuatnya bisa melihat kakinya yang putih dan mulus. Ereksinya sudah maksimal dan Aizen sudah tidak tahan sakitnya, celana Aizen menyembul didorong oleh penisnya yang besar, dan bersentuhan dengan pantat Rukia yang mungil. Aizen menindih Rukia dan bergoyang-goyang membuat penisnya bergesekan dengan pantat Rukia dan dengan tangannya yang bebas nyaraba bagian dada Rukia yang masih ditutup oleh piamanya. Buah dada Rukia masih kecil, yang membuatnya makin birahi. Mulutnya bersentuhan dengan telinga Rukia.

"Kau benar-benar sempurna. Tetap diam dan aku akan pergi segera."

Mata Rukia terpejam seakan-akan telah tertidur kembali. Aizen melepaskan celana trainingnya dan celana dalamnya sampai ke kakinya tapi belum lepas dari badannya, sambil menatap bagian belakang tubuh Rukia yang indah. Kakinya yang telanjang membuat nafasnya berat, dan piamanya tidak bisa lagi menutupi pantatnya yang ditutupi celana dalam putih. Dan tangannya yang terikat erat benar-benar membuat Rukia sempurna buatnya. Aizen membuka kaki Rukia tanpa perlawanan yang berarti, dan membenamkan wajahnya, yang membuat Rukia mengeluarkan erangan untuk pertama kalinya. Aizen benamkan wajahnya ke selangkangan Rukia, menikmati wangi tubuh Rukia, yang terus mengerang ketakutan. Selanjutnya Aizen raba-raba vaginanya yang tertutup celana dalam dari belakang, meraba, dan akhirnya menusuk-nusuk dengan jarinya. Ini membuat erangan Rukia makin keras sehingga Aizen harus mengancamnya lagi dengan belatinya. Kemudian dia lihat Rukia gemetar dan kelihatannya mulai menangis. Celana dalamnya lembab, dan Aizen jadi berpikir mungkin Rukia mulai terangsang oleh jarinya.

"Kau suka Rukia? Hei, kao suka tidak?" Rukia hanya menangis. Aizen terus meraba vaginanya, sampai Aizen tidak tahan lagi, dan langsung menarik celana dalam Rukia sampai lepas.

Aizen makin mencium bau tubuh Rukia. Dan Aizen mulai gila. Aizen balik lagi badannya, karena dia tahu akan lebih mudah ngerjain Rukia lewat depan. Rukia berbaring tidak nyaman, berbaring telentang dengan tangan terikat ke belakang, dan telanjang mulai pinggang ke bawah, rambut kemaluannya yang masih tipis terlihat jelas. Ia menatap mata Aizen, air mata membuat pipi Rukia berkilat tertimpa cahaya lampu kamarnya. Aizen tidak begitu suka melihat tatapan mata Rukia, Aizen jadi berpikir untuk membuat dia tengkurap lagi begitu penisnya sudah masuk ke vaginanya. Aizen menempatkan tubuhnya, dia harus memnyuruhnya beberapa kali untuk membuka kakinya lebih lebar, seperti dokter gigi, "Ayo lebih lebar sayang, lho kok segitu, lebih lebar lagi, bagus anak manis…", Aizen ingin tahu dia masih perawan atau tidak. Rukia tidak meronta-ronta, soalnya Aizen masih memegang belatinya, tapi terus menangis tersedu-sedu, dan mengerang-erang, berusaha berkata sesuatu.

"Kau masih perawan tidak Rukia? Masih? Masih apa tidak."

Rukia terus menangis. Aizen angkat piamanya ke atas lagi. Di depan Rukia agak rata, buah dadanya hanya sekepal dengan puting susu yang mengeras. Aizen pikir itu karena udara dingin, tapi mungkin juga bagian dari tubuh Rukia yang memang terangsang.

"Bukan gitu sayang, kau musti buka lebih lebar lagi.."

Aizen tekan penisnya di belahan vaginanya yang masih mungil. Terasa basah. benar-benar super sempit. Ia tarik lagi penisnya dan nyamasukkan jarinya, dan merasakan jepitan vagina Rukia yang hangat yang membuat penisnya ingin merasakannya juga. Aizen menggerakkan penisnya maju mundur beberapa kali dan mengarahkan penisnya lagi, tegang seperti tongkat kayu.

"Buka lagi manis. Kau benar-benar cantik. Aku cuma mau mrninkmati tubuh kamu terus pergi."

Aizen harus mendorong, bergoyang, berputar, dan akhirnya mengangkat kedua kaki Rukia ke atas sebelum Aizen berhasil mendorong kepala penisnya masuk ke vagina Rukia. Aizen lihat lagi buah dada Rukia dengan putingnya yang mencuat ke atas, mata yang memohon dan meratap dengan air mata dan Aizen dorong penisnya masuk ke vagina mungil milik gadis berumur lima belas tahun itu dengan seluruh tenagnya. Rukia menjerit, diredam oleh plester, membuatnya makin semangat. Vaginanya sempit sekali seperti menggenggam penisnya. Dia ternyata tidak basah sama sekali. Aizen perkosa dia dengan kasar, seakan-akan Aizen ingin membuatnya mati dengan penisnya, berusaha membuat Rukia menjerit serta Aizen menghentak masuk. Rukia semakin histeris sekarang.

Keadaannya sudah 100 persen dikuasai birahi, dan sekarang Aizen memusatkan perhatian untuk menyakiti Rukia, dan dia tidak punya lagi rasa kasihan untuk Rukia. Aizen terus menghentak-hentak di atas tubuh Rukia, dengan kecepatan yang brutal, dan tubuhn Rukia yang mungil terbanting-banting karena gerakannya. Aizen merasa dia seperti merobek vagina Rukia dengan penisnya, dan membuatnya makin terangsang, mendorongnya bergerak makin brutal. Di sela-sela gerakannya, dia jatuhkan belatinya dan nyalepaskan celananya yang membuat tangannya bebas menggunakan tubuh Rukia. Aizen kesetanan merasakan tubuh Rukia, Aizen meremas setiap bagian tubuh Rukia, meremas buah dadanya, menjepit puting susunya, dan menggunakan bahunya yang kecil untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Aizen hampir tidak ingat apa saja yang dia kerjakan pada Rukia. Rukia beberapa kali meronta pada awalnya, berusaha membebaskan tangannya, berusaha berguling, berusaha mengeluarkan penisn Aizen dari vaginanya. Wajah Rukia memancarkan rasa panik dan takut, dan Aizen terus memperkosanya sekuat tenaganya, seakan-akan itu masalah hidup dan matinya. Sesaat sebelum Aizen mengalami orgasme dia menarik penisnya keluar dan Rukia langsung berusaha untuk berguling. Aizen jambak rambutnya dan menariknya.

"Brengsek, tidur ke lantai."

Aizen tarik kepalanya sampai menempel ke lantai. Sementara dia jatuh berlutut, tapi Rukia sama sekali tidak bisa mengangkat wajahnya dengan tangan masih terikat ke belakang. Kepala Rukia terbenam ke lantai. Rukia masih menangis dan gemetar. Aizen masukkan lagi penisnya ke vagina Rukia tanpa kesulitan, karena penisnya sudah seluruhnya dilumuri darah perawan Rukia. Aizen masukkan dari belakang sebelum Rukia sempat meronta, tangan Aizen memegangi pinggulnya sementara penisnya terus mendorong sekuat tenaga. Dengan pantat masih nungging ke atas Aizen tekan punggung Rukia dengan tangannya sehingga kepala dan dada Rukia makin terhimpit ke lantai, dan Aizen terus memperkosa dia dengan gaya seperti anjing. Dan Rukia sendiri sekarang mendengking-dengking seperti anak anjing yang ketakutan. Sekarang Aizen tarik lagi rambutnya, membuat kepala Rukia terangkat.

Rukia benar-benar cantik dan tak berdaya, tangannya terikat di punggung. Aizen terus menyetubuhinya dengan keras dan tidak berirama, kadang brutal berhenti sedetik dan mulai lagi dengan keras, dan bergatian menekan punggungnya ke lantai lalu menarik rambutnya hingga ia mendongak lagi, sampai Aizen merasakan tanda-tanda ejnyalasi lagi. Aizen ingin sekali melepas plesternya dan memasukan penisnya ke mulut Rukia yang mungil, tapi untung saja Aizen masih sadar kalau itu bisa membuatnya ketahuan, jadi Aizen tetap metahan penisnya di liang kenikmatan Rukia sedalam-dalamnya dan melepaskan ejakulasinya. Aizen memegang belahan pantat Rukia dekat dengan selangkangannya waktu Aizen menyemburkan spermanya ke rahim Rukia yang menerimanya dengan tatapan mata panik.

"Oh Rukia, sayangku, oh, oh..."

Penisnya bekerja keras memompa, berdenyut, menyemburkan sperma ke tubuh Rukia, dan Aizen belum pernah mengeluarkan sperma sebanyak ini selama hidupnya. Rukia tetap diam tidak bergerak, terengah-engah. Nafasnya juga terputus-putus, dan bergidik sedikit ketika Aizen mengejang lagi dan menyemprotkan sisa spermanya ke rahim Rukia. Aizen menghentak beberapa kali lagi, sekarang dengan penuh perasaan seperti sepasang kekasih. Rukia sadar bahwa Aizen sudah selesai, dan menerima gerakannya yang terakhir ini masih tak bergerak, dengan kepala terbenam ke dalam karpet kamarnya yang tebal.

Aizen tarik penisnya keluar. Dan Aizen langsung merasa cemas lagi. Dia langsung mengenakan pakaiannya, dan secara ajaib masih ingat untuk mengambil belatinya dan memikirkan sesuatu untuk dia ucapkan pada Rukia.

"... Makasih sayang", Aizen berbisik lirih, dan langsung melarikan diri.

Dan biarpun Aizen sempat cemas ketika dia sudah dalam perjalanan ke luar kota, beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dipenuhi hasrat baru. Dia berpikir untuk kembali dan menculik Rukia serta mengajak beberapa orang temannya untuk mencicipi Rukia bersama-sama.


End file.
